When everything fallz apart
by Voilent.Illusions
Summary: Deidara had an obbession with art a plea so when he stumbles upon the angel of kohonna miss hinata hyuuga he will stop at nothing to have her heart 4 deidara this is love at first sight but for our midnight dove its hell on earth when 2 sides collide ?


Violent Illusions

I welcome you to this site and my page

Disclaimer I own nothing but life, Enjoy darling...

First story hinata deidara "Violent Illusions''

By violent illusions

Aka Miss Lyriecia

Rated 'M' for mature audience only

Summary_ Deidara had an obsession with art, a plea. So when he stumbled upon the angel of Kohona, he couldn't resist. From her fragile form to her fleeting moments of the art that pleased him so. To him it was love at first sight for his dove, Miss hinata hyuuga, it was hell on earth. When two sides collide, will deidara be able to keep a hold of his dove of will she long for freedom and escape... R&R

……………………………………………………………………………………..

You were drawn to the young beauty like a moth to light, A dangerous attraction you knew but you could not stay away you were called a fool but you did not listen, For you knew damn well what would happen if you were caught, death. Was the only option?

I _don't understand?_

_Why do they act like this?_

_These and many other thoughts ran rapid through your mind as you ran from the _

_Tami compounds. No matter I won't let them take me away from her… _

_Sitting_ By the park was the only thing that ever calmed your nerves, it let you think,

Think about her… The small child with lavender eyes, you may have been forbidden

to see her but not to think of her. With lavender eyes and hair softer then silk she was quite the gift a gift that you one day would obtain. Thinking back on the day you met

her you would never forget the promise you made her...

Flashback

So then this was it, Kohona; pathetic little village so it seemed, your mission was simple

In and out, blow up the hyuuga compound and leave...You were ready for it prepared for weeks, but now as you stared through the bedroom window of princess Hinata you could not bring your self to, bound by chains almost it seemed you were captivated as you watched the small girl lay across her bed crying... you were struck with pain. Her lavender eyes swelled with tears and her violet hair clung loosely to her face in small dismay; she looked like a goddess in distress. Even you could not kill one so pure.

"Miss Hinata?" you spoke calmly as not to startle her.

"Why do you cry un?"

Her eyes rose, and lavender met sea green for only a moment before she screamed

The scream she let loose once seeing you face was not expected, you heard footsteps

Coming down the hall, and you grabbed the child, taking her from the window,

You dispersed to a small forest miles away,

"What do you want!" she cried

As you set her upon the forest floor you growled

"This was not expected!" you said laughing

She looked so small sitting there, knowing death was close she closed her eyes …

"You've come to kill me, haven't you?"

Looking into her lavender eyes you couldn't lie...

You sat next to her for a moment,

"My name is Deidara, I hail from the village hidden beyond the rock, and I was

Sent by the Villages king to rid the world of you un"

"Then do it!"

her three simple words sent shock through your veins, almost like ice

had been inverted through out your system.

"Brave words spoken by one so young yeah"

Her tears came faster "If you're going to do it, do it damn you"

"Shut up" you said

"Why do you wish to die?"

"I'm weak" her voice came through choked and stuffed.

"What if one day you could get away become stronger then all those around you?"

Impossible!, she answered her eyes cast downwards …

"No its not I could take you away young hinata!"

"Why would you bother?" she said casting you a wary glance...

"I do not see a weak child but a warrior yeah, a true form of art un."

You took her hand in yours "Do you trust me?"

"I barely know you"

Her words came softly the sobs that before made it hard to understand the

Maiden was now gone giving way to her true velvet voice…

"Trust comes in many ways"

"And I am a boy of my word princess"

"Will you face the world with me if I take you?"

She stood facing you "Promise"

"I could take you away from the pain, Make you see the world differently,

We could train you in my ways un .will you accept my challenge"

"Yes!" she said happily

Hinata someone screamed.

You're safe now you laughed,

"When ever you are ready for me un

Use this" …Pulling a small silver switch blade from your vest

You handed it to the girl, when the time comes dear Hinata trust you will know

How to use it...

And he disappeared into the dawn

Hinata

You were ready, ready to fight him standing in position over the lake you made a life or death choice and you sprung, tackling poor kiba-kun

"Hinata" he screamed

Once before hitting the ground rather harshly you smiled,

"Told you I could do it!"

Plucking the bright red flag from his hands, you spun preparing to win only to find shino holding a kunai to your throat trembling, you felt the sharp blade angle and you dropped the flag.

"I win"

He said with a light smirk or was it just your imagination,

The stoic abruame never smiled or smirked you glared at

The re-make uchiha and blushed.

"She almost had it"

You spun staring into light amber eyes you smiled

"Thanks kiba"

"So Hinata ready to head home yet?" kiba asked picking akumaru off the ground

"Yeah I'm tired"

Putting your hands together you smiled and felt the blue light surround you

As the training grounds disappeared and your bedroom became clear,

"Hinata!!"

A loud scream erupted making you well aware of Neji's presence in the household

You jumped at the sound and readied your self for a lecture when the hot blooded

Hyuuga burst into your room... "This c-came I-In the mail for you!" You eyed

Your cousin with disdain "

What is it that bothers you so?" just a little tired "Got to go bye Hine Chan"

You looked down at the note and opened it slowly looking quickly over the

Note you felt your eyes widen a silent scream burst from your lips and you fell into a dead faint…

_Dear Miss Hinata _

_How I've missed you so promise you call upon me soon_

_It's been far to long 4 years almost … do I have to come get_

_You? Be ready princess I will use force.. if be it _

_Yours truly deidara _


End file.
